Tips and Miscellaneous
Here are some useful tips you must learn Terminology Roles: * Doctor - doc * Sniper - sniper * Granny - gran * Creeper - creep * Bulletproof - BP * Mafia - normal maf, vanilla maf * Godfather - GF * Kamikaze - kami * Gravedigger - GD * Interrogator - int, interro, gator Other Terms: * RP - referred to as rolepick. the act of using a rolepick to increase your chance of playing as the role of your choice. I swear I have a feeling 5 people RP'd * maf - pertaining to the Mafia faction, not the role That guy is maf * RC - meaning role call. An event where everyone must state their role or they get voted for execution. Let's RC tomorrow * inno - innocent I've checked him, he's inno * LSV - last second vote. To vote a person when the timer at the bottom hits 0:01 or anywhere near that time Watch out for LSVs * susp - suspicious He's always voting with maf, he's really susp * lead - a piece of information that the Town can use to do their next action Follow lead * framed - framed by a Framer I was framed * toasted - toasted by a Toaster, meaning they will die the next night if the person does not get healed the next night I need doc I was toasted last night * oaff wiojf oaikjof (or anything similar) - the person speaking is getting interrogated, meaning he/she was interrogated by an Interrogator iiio prrs * AFK - means Away From Keyboard, or a person who is Away From Keyboard. Very common in Mafia Mystery. It means not active. Town keeps losing cuz of AFKs * ghosting - the act of not talking in the Town Hall whilst continuing to vote and/or perform role; pretending to be inactive In Mafia chat: Mafia 1: I'm gonna ghost so they won't notice me Mafia 2: No that's a bad idea, Cops are checking non-active people * roleblocked - sometimes referred to as RB'd, it means prevented from using his/her own night ability because he was toasted Person 1: Why didn't you revive? Person 2: I was RB'd * double attack - when a person gets double attacked, 2 things are attacking him/her on the same night making him/her die no matter what. * check - for Cops, to use their night ability Cops go check him, he's very susp. Don't worry there's no framer. Note: In this game, there actually was a Framer and the Cop got fooled. * heal - sometimes used as "doc" or "doc on". for Doctors, to use their night ability * creep - like heal but for Creepers * snipe - like heal but for Snipers Person 1: Can someone heal me I'm toasted Person 2: Doc on me I'm cop Person 3: Doc the toasted, creep cop Person 4: Sniping Person 3, he seems susp * report - a piece of info gained from an Investigative role Person A: Cop, your report? Cop: I hit inno * soft-claim - to imply that you are a certain role without directly saying it. Person 1: You're going to die tonight. Person 2: Are you soft-claiming sniper? General Tips * As Mafia, do not claim a role that is already confirmed * As Mafia, do not defend any of your teammates if he/she is an obvious Mafia. Confirmed Cop: is maf. Mafia 1: Bro I'm doc Confirmed Cop: Lol both docs have been confirmed Mafia 2: I think the cop lead is fake. * As Granny, it is best not to claim until a Mafia dies to you. Cop: Who's granny? I don't wanna die *granny doesn't claim* * As Town, it is best to reveal your role after getting interrogated because Mafia knows it already, but when there's a fool, you decide for yourself. Person 1: oescsc paof NIGHT 3 Person 2: role cuz maf knows Person 1: Granny Person 2: Wait hold up... (Person 1 gets executed the next day and the whole town realizes that he was Fool.) The Fool has Won! * It is best not to snipe randomly, unless it’s a Mafia vs Snipers game. Save your bullet. You might need ot in the future. Bug: The game had an update wherein Snipers can no longer snipe on Night 1, however, players using Android are still able to. Common Mafia Phrases If a player says one of these phrases, it does not always mean that he/she is Mafia, but however, he/she usually is. (The phrases are have quote-on-quotes on them.) * Person: Why are we voting ? He/she's already confirmed Mafia: “I'm just voting with majority" * Unconfirmed Cop: is Mafia! Mafia 2: "could be kami trick" * Person: Let's role call Mafia: "It's too early to role call" If you see an unrevealed player saying "Anyone toasted?", he/she is most likely a Doctor, or a smart Granny who saw this Wikia. Role Call: Good or Bad? What is a role call? A role call is simply a tactic where all the players will reveal their role. This can make it easier for Town members to deduce which roles have not been revealed, and which players are lying about their role. It has been a very debatable topic if role calling is good or not. It has advantages, it also has disadvantages. It can be good or bad depending on the situation. Advantages: * It's primary use: It can deduce roles faster. * Mafia members usually claim Doctor because there is usually more than 1, * If there are any counter-claims, a Cop can be used to check the claims to find out which one is lying, or a Creeper may be asked to watch a person, while the real Doctor will heal that person. Past evidence can also be used. Disadvantages: * Mafia can formulate a plan now that all the roles are revealed meaning they can avoid a granny, target cops, and Kamikazes now have a good target to blow up. * Mafia members can simply claim AFK roles, if there are any. * If there are multiple Mafias, one Mafia can simply claim something that can support the claim of another Mafia. * It takes away the "mystery" aspect of the game, making it less fun. When to NOT Role Call * When there are too many unconfirmed roles * When there is 1 doc left and there is an active Toaster and killing Mafia Lying About Your Role Lying about your role, even if you are Town, is NOT gamethrowing. It can be useful in many different situations. * Let's say that you are a Granny. You know the Gravedigger and you have a feeling that the GD knows you. You can claim Gravedigger, hoping the real GD cooperates. Say that you will revive someone tomorrow. In absence of a Creeper, the Mafia would obviously want to both toast and kill you. The next day, the Godfather and the Toaster die to the Granny. "And that right there is why you're the best, Captain." This can also work for other valuable roles like Cop and Doctor. * You can also lure toasters by claiming Sniper and threatening to shoot a player you believe is Mafia (which might lead to the real Sniper shooting you, but at least you killed a very powerful Mafia). * A Cop finds a Mafia. That Mafia claims to be a kamikaze who threatens blow up. You, a vested Bulletproof, can fake a soft-claim of an important role by saying things like "Guys I'll reveal tomorrow, I have a pretty important role." (In this case, you are soft-claiming Gravedigger.) The kamikaze decides to blow you up, but you're still alive, if it weren't for your vest. Exploits Role-Picking and the List of Players The act of choosing your role before the game starts sounds harmless, but there are untold properties of role-picking that make the act very game-changing. When a player role-picks, the game will first give the chosen role to that player, then chooses randomly for the rest. There are some properties of role-picking: # By default, you should always get the role that you picked. Therefore, if you don't get your role, then someone else must have role-picked the same role and got that role. # Role-pickers are placed on top of the list of players. If no one role-picked, then the order of the list of players is the same with the order of the list of players before the game started (host, then below is the 1st person who joined, then the 2nd one, etc.). If someone role-picked then the list would be (role-pickers, people who joined, host). # Role-pickers are ordered by who role-picked first. The list will be (1st role-picker, 2nd role-picker, ..., nth role-picker ~ such that n is the number of role-pickers). # Role-pickers who role-picked first will be the first person to receive their role. Therefore we can conclude that if you role-picked but haven't received your desired role, then someone above you must be that role. # In a game where at least one person role-picked, tie votes aren't actually random. The vote is decided by who's higher on the list. Allow me to demonstrate: Let's say that these were the list of players: Player 1 Player 2 Player 3 Player 4 Player 5 Player 6 Player 7 Player 8 Then they vote the following people: Player 1 votes Player 3 Player 2 votes Player 5 Player 3 votes player 7 Player 4 votes Player 7 Player 5 votes Player 7 Player 6 votes Player 5 Player 7 votes Player 5 Player 8 votes Player 2 Let's look at the votes. There are 4 votes tied on both Player 5 and Player 7. Among all the voters on these 2 people, Player 2 is the highest on the list of players. Player 2 voted Player 5; therefore, Player 5 will be executed for the day. How is this useful? Well, very! In a situation where it's night, there are 3 people like so (you, who is a doctor, another village member, and a mafia), and the mafia is not on the top of the 3, just heal whichever of the 2 Village members is above him/her on the list, and you will win the "tie vote" tomorrow. In a situation where it's night, there are 3 people like so (you, who is a mafia, 2 village members), and you are not on the bottom of the 3, just kill that one person above you, or if you are at the top, any of the 2, then you will win the "tie vote" tomorrow. There are endless examples of what this exploit can do. Also, this is broken; devs need to fix this ASAP. - SadLife23